The Feudal And Dynamic History Of Quarton And Its Peoples
by Plodimsocks
Summary: Ever wondered why Dromus looks like Bravenwolf? Why Vilius hates the Guardians? How the dragon keys came to earth, and who split them in the first place? It seems like Mr White may know a great deal more than he lets on...
1. Chapter 1

**He-ya to any who care,**

 **Long time, no see! I hope everyone has been doing well (and please excuse any of my ranting, i get way to temperamental at times). I also hope you enjoy this strange piece of work I've submitted. I'm hoping that it becomes a small one-shot series later. Popularity and interest will tell. Any mistakes, just say so.**

 **Plodimsocks**

* * *

Bravenwolf was afraid.

He shouldn't have been; he was a Tenkai Knight after all. Regardless of that, he was still afraid.

The Corekai were staring death straight in the face, if death looked like ten thousand of Vilius' soldiers, willing to do anything to obtain possession of the Nine Shards. And if death also looked like the fact that Bravenwolf had taken the smallest battalion out of the three, with his fellow knights taking ones possibly twice the size.

Although, he made up the numbers by simply taking the ones that could endure.

Kitri, whose sound blasts sent even Granox's heavy weights flying with a flick of her wrist.

Tetomi, of which could send sharp blades and spears of pure light energy that could glue the corrupted to where they were standing.

And finally, the last of the wind Tribe, Dromus, who could take even more hits than he dished out.

He shouldn't have been worried, with his three best generals and their men to back him up.

Yet here he was, watching the sands shift across the great wastes, as his generals discussed the battle plan behind him.

"So you and your men will take the ravine, taking care of any of the Corrupted that get past the loud mouth," Kitri scoffed. "While I take the east planes, towards the mountains, as Bravenwolf takes the caves. You okay with being our eye in the sky?" Tetomi nudged the indigo warrior companionably.

"Of course," Dromus nudged the spin blade right back. "Just remember; I have a limit on my flight."

The blue enchantress snickered. "As you wish, storm boy."

"Hey, who gave you teasing rights?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, yellow."

As the banter continued, Bravenwolf chuckled darkly, and sighed, flinching when a hand clasped his armor.

"…You seem worried, Fire Knight. What is it?" The winged warrior's soft voice calmed Bravenwolf's fraying nerves.

"I hate to admit it, old friend, but I am afraid. Vilius has been targeting any battalion I take to battle, and we've lost many of our number to his men. If Vilius joins this battle as well, I fear we will face a defeat unlike anything we have ever experienced."

Dromus snorted. "If that's all it is; you should not be worried."

Bravenwolf blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Vilius can't track Tenkai energy types, he merely sends out scouts to report where we are and who is there. If I used my form link ability to make myself look like you, we could get the drop on him, and with Tetomi's plan, I could stall him before he could get within a mile of the temple." Dromus paused before continuing.

"And besides," The indigo warrior chuckled, wings flickering out of existence. "Tributon and the others have a habit of being right where they're needed."

"If you believe so…" the red knight begrudgingly conceded.

"Of course."

* * *

 _They had never been so wrong._

* * *

 **And that is it for now. Any reviews, good or bad are welcome. (and I'm sorry, OC's are a common thing in many of my stories)**


	2. Chapter 2

Loss was hard. It was a fact of life. Although...

Who ever said that Bravenwolf had to accept that?

Staring into space, lost in his apathy, he didn't notice that Tributon was talking, that Valorn was laying down a square reef on the headstone, or that Lydendor's hand clasped his shoulder.

All he saw was the name on the cold earth, taunting him in the voice of his lost friend.

 _Dromus, Of the Moon. Youngest Knight of the Corekai, and only casualty of the Battle of Eurikan Ravine._

Death was unfair- no, LIFE was unfair.

Bravenwolf couldn't stand the notion of death in general, but when one of his own, a warrior he had always thought of as a brother, fell at the hands of one such as _him,_ it was even more bitter.

The Red Knight knew that Dromus was a clever bot; he knew he would lose before the fight even began.

And yet he still went!

While he was angry at Dromus for taking the blow meant for him, he could never hate him for it.

While Dromus could be irrational, and never got along too well with Tributon, he was one of the greatest tactician. He _knew_ , that if Bravenwolf, or Valorn, or a single one of the Legendaries fell, all was lost.

The one thing Dromus had loved more than his beloved sky, was his family. His nakama.

He would do anything to protect those who matter, whatever the consequence, Dromus didn't care. His world was defied by those who were in it, and for the first time, Bravenwolf wished that the Black Knight wasn't so faithful.

So gut wrenchingly loyal.

For, thanks to his form link ability, he would forever be the dark image of Bravenwolf, instead of his black, indigo and blue kitsune design. He would forever look like the reason he is now dead. He was to forever appear as the twin of the one at fault.

* * *

Valorn and Lydendor shared a knowing glance behind their friend, and lead him away from the grave.

Bravenwolf didn't notice Tributon stay behind. Didn't notice him fall to his knees. Didn't see the once proud wings of bright blue droop in their melancholy. He didn't even notice the slight sniffle the speed Knight let out as the shy opened up.

He merely took note of the fact that it had started raining, which was odd.

It never rains in the wastes...

* * *

 _The Blue Knight Is Of The Water And Ice_

 _And The Skies Cry With Him_

* * *

 **I am not sorry.**

 **I am, however, going to ask for opinions. Is their any ways I can improve on my work?**

 **Also, I want some opinions for some new story ideas.**

 **-(HtTYD)-**

 **He knew of sadness, he knew of grief. He knew what it was like to hold the weight of the world. It's probably why he recognised the look in the boy's eyes. Eyes that young, that bright, shouldn't look that old. The boy would have had to of seen the most gruesome tragedies, witnessed great Empires rise and fall, thousands of people come and go, people be born and people die. And Stoick knew, that this was exactly what the boy had seen; what no child should ever have to know.**

 **-(FairyTail)-**

 **He woke up to the smell of fire.**

 **Not the good kind of fire, no. His fire smelt like candles and bonfires, with friends and family close, singing and dancing to their hearts content. His fire was hot, yes, but it was soft. It burned with passion, not frustrations or hate or anger. It burned, ironically, with his fierce love and desire to protect his family.**

 **It did not smell like this.**

 **-(ERD)-**

 **(If you know what it is)**

 **Pacifica didn't like them at all.**

 **Well...she did, she just wanted to be careful. C'mon, how many people in this world run you over with their dragon, threaten you, and then invite to their place for tea?**

 **Apparently, the ERD did.**

* * *

 **Still not sorry**

 **Comment in the commenty section PLEASE**

 **MINA!**

 **Lel this is funny, the AN section is bigger than the story.**


End file.
